


кудета

by wxldcard



Category: 2NE1, BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, F/F, being a kpop stan is psychological torture that i woldn't wish upon even my greatest enemy, времена делают брр, драббловойны, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: круг замкнется.
Relationships: Lee Chaerin | CL/Jennie Kim
Kudos: 2





	кудета

**Author's Note:**

  * For [september_first](https://archiveofourown.org/users/september_first/gifts).



теперь наконец-таки есть, кому их услышать, кому их увидеть: их мягкие лица и жемчужные улыбки, их жеребячьи ноги, цветные линзы и платья, сшитые людьми, у которых якобы есть вкус. черин краем глаза видит, как склонился директор над планшетом, разыгрывая муки критической оценки. она знает наизусть этот размеренный скрип маркеров, волнообразно тратящих бумагу впустую в то же самое время, как где-то в амазонии гектарами горят леса.

она аплодирует, как у них заведено, после просмотра, и разглядывает лица, которые видела уже не раз, не умея избавиться при этом от ощущения жамевю. их остается с каждым месяцем все меньше, и эти месяцы складываются в годы; проект, который должен был стать новым соньёщиде, время изглодало до невозможности. вот и теперь на проверке им говорят, что дебют состоится скоро. но это им говорят уже полтора года.

дженни ким семнадцать лет, но она улыбается уже чуть уставше, словно дуэт с джиёном и возня гримерок музыкальных шоу жадно отпили от ее большой мечты. если им все-таки удастся дебютировать, то она станет, вероятно, лидером, и в интервью на радио будет называть черин своей ролевой моделью. дженни кланяется и говорит “спасибо” на очередное замечание о недостаточной четкости своих движений; она говорит “спасибо, спасибо, спасибо”, но ее чересчур мягкий голос тонет в общем гуле зала, в постукивании карандашей о блокноты, в скрипе кроссовок разминающейся подтанцовки. дженни смеется, когда ее просят говорить громче; темные завитки мягко обрамляют ее лицо. родинка, которую черин проклинала тысячу раз, придает ее взгляду полусерьезный оттенок.

им положено быть вечно юными и вечно милыми; из подросткового возраста принято широко шагать сразу в пенсию, растрачивать накопленное или уходить в еще большие долги, осваивать новые профессии, становиться звуковиками или официантками, меланхолично наблюдать, как с каждым месяцем тают подписчики в инстаграме, как перестают узнавать на улице - если вообще когда-то узнавали.

ее - будут. даже если она вспыхнет и погаснет стремительно, как и пророчил джиён. был май, он ходил по студии кругами, сбивчиво рассуждая об индустрии, из динамиков играла демо-версия припева, записанная дженни. черин постукивала ногтем по ножке опустевшего бокала. 

\- и тебя, и меня никогда не выкинут за ненадобностью, - говорил джиён. кажется, у него тогда снова начиналась маниакальная фаза.

парой месяцев позже на его концерте дженни стояла у стойки микрофона, как дорогая кукла, и смотрела на зал с поволокой, которую можно было принять за отыгрывание образа _(сердце потонуло в черном)_ , но которой было достаточно, чтобы ее мог заметить любой, кто провел в этой индустрии хотя бы полгода своей жизни.

из рядов ниже к большим плазменным экранам вслед за полуулыбкой дженни тянулись мобильные - всем было интересно, кто будут новыми 2NE1, или новыми SNSD, или женской версией big bang - в зависимости от того, что нужно было пиар-отделу, заголовки менялись каждые несколько месяцев. всегда можно было найти на любой вкус.

дженни улыбалась, когда в конце афтепати после презентации coup d'etat джиёна черин поцеловала ее на удачу, улыбалась и была на вкус как алкогольный черри бомб. улыбается и теперь, только шире и чуточку менее честно: на тренингах по поведению на публике ее научили, что широкая улыбка делает образ более искренним, а искренние люди, в свою очередь, производят на зрителей приятное впечатление. твоя профессия - всем нравиться, говорят ей гримеры, костюмеры, хореографы, преподаватели риторики и непрошенные критики из студийных подвалов лейбла. скажут еще не раз. 

черин аплодирует даже тогда, когда директор поворачивает к ней насмешливое лицо и говорит: как тебе подрастающая смена, что скажешь? и ей тоже приходится улыбнуться - вежливо.

на шумном конвейере индустрии развлечений они все катятся в пропасть без дна, но нет ни страха падения, ни предвкушения полета. бурю эмоций под улыбчивой гладью можно разглядеть разве если только всматриваться в оттенки взглядов или крошечные морщинки меж напряженных бровей сандары; крошечные настолько, что ни одной камере их не поймать. дженни кланяется так, что собранные в хвостик волосы забавно метаются снизу вверх.

черин поцелует ее наудачу снова через три года, когда будет, как свергнутая королева, сидеть с обломками короны в руках. дженни послушает ее музыку, десяток или полтора песен - верхушка айсберга, - которым, вероятно, не суждено будет когда-либо выйти в публичное поле, и дело вовсе не в качестве или степени готовности, как бы черин ни пытались убедить в этом. дженни скажет: “спасибо” и улыбаться не будет. теперь она говорит громко, и ей, по слухам, придется вести большую часть дебютного шоукейса, но черин не знает точно - ее больше не зовут ни на совещания, ни на просмотры стажеров.

\- спасибо, - говорит дженни еще раз, слишком осторожничая, чтобы углубить поцелуй. тогда черин сама проводит языком по краешку фарфорового рта дженни, но не чувствует вкуса, словно она и впрямь не живой человек, а кукла. черин гладит ее пальцами по ушам, ногтями цепляя сережки-висюльки. 

она знает, что сразу после дебюта группы дженни, осенью, в компании проведут новые кастинги. так и должно быть. круг замкнется.


End file.
